The Black Rose Shall Bloom Once More
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Edward left Bella... She got over it by partying, sex and alcohol. She become pregnant with her daughter Grace and 5 years later they go on a holiday to Italy. When on a tour of the castle of Volterra, Bella and her daughter's life changes forever. Bella/Jane pairing later on.
1. Volterra

**Bella POV -**

Idiot, I'm such an idiot. I've made a huge, stupid, mistake. Who am I to blame? Edward, Fucking, Cullen that's who. Five years ago he walked out of my life, leaving me on the forest floor to freeze to death. After that I had no regard for my own life, as soon as I graduated I entered a university in Seattle. Every night I went out partying, drinking and sex, lots of sex and the like, if my virginity wasn't good enough for Edward then I didn't care about it, how naive of me. One night I ended up having unprotected sex with some random guy. Nine months later I gave birth to my daughter, Grace Lauren Swan. That was when I had to turn my life around for the sake of my daughter, I exercised regularly and refused to drink alcohol again. I had a healthier body than I ever had, being a size 6 in clothes although my breasts became a C cup due to breast feeding. She was now five years old and I'd like to think I've been as good a mother as I can be between juggling motherly duties, university and working as a personal training. Charlie and Renee have been great, but mainly Charlie just supplied me with money but never met Grace, while Renee kept trying to find me a guy, Phil was a bit better he would also supply me with money and often hired my babysitter for me when I wouldn't be able to look after Grace due to working late. Phil had paid for Grace and myself to take a holiday to Europe, in which he gave us free tickets to see his game in Volterra, Italy and enjoy the ancient city. I thought something was wrong when I saw the night tour guide for the ancient castle, she was oddly beautiful. However it all made sense when I reached the throne room, red eyes vampires were standing around with three men on thrones. I picked my daughter up in my arms, she was clueless as to why I did.

"Keep your head and neck covered Grace," I said to her, knowing the vampires could hear me.

"Why do I need to do that mummy?" Grace replied looking up at me.

"Honey, please listen to your mother," I said looking into her eyes, begrudgingly she pulled her hood on over her head.

My eyes scanned the vampires who now looked at me intrigued, however when my eyes landed on a blonde, red eyed vampire I felt an instant pull. Her eyes went wide and she almost seemed to smile, which caused the entire collection of vampires to gasp.

"Ah welcome, Heidi you've brought our lunch at a great time," the man in the middle throne said. In a flash the blonde haired angel was right next to me, her eyes fixed on mine and she looked at the child in my hands.

"Come with me, please," she almost pleaded asking me to trust her.

I did, she quickly led my daughter and I out of the room and through the brick layered hallways to another room, it was surprisingly modern with a large modern bed, there was a small library in it and I could see the bathroom off to one side as well.

"Stay here please, I will be back soon. Make yourself at home," the blonde haired angel said.

"Hey Mummy, look they have picture books. Read one with me please," Grace said as she skipped over to the book case and picked out a picture book 'Buffy: An Adventure Story'.

"Alright sweetie," I said sitting down, she climbed onto my lap and I began to read, trying to ignore the screams that could be heard.

We were half way through our fifth picture book when the blonde haired angel returned, she looked slightly worried but when she saw me reading to Grace she smiled, which brought some comfort to me as I felt on edge.

"Might I ask your name?" she asked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this is my daughter Grace Lauren Swan. Say hello honey," I said in which my daughter said a small "Hello".

"My name is Jane Volturi, I have a lot to inform you. Will you two please come with me," she said anxiously.

"Alright, Grace honey we need to go with the lady," I said gesturing for her to get off of my lap.

"Aw, but I want to continue reading," Grace pouted adorably.

"Do not worry little one, we will be back here before you know it then you can read all the stories you want. I'll even read you some myself," Jane said lowering herself so that she was eye level with Grace, my heart seemed to swell when she said that.

"Mummy she has red eyes, can she read to me later?" Grace said looking up at me.

"I'm sure Jane will be happy to read to you sweetie, but to do that we need to go with her," I said gently.

"Okay," she said getting off of my lap, waiting for me to stand up in which she then demanded I carry her. I must have sucker all over my face because I just can't say no to that pout, so I picked her up and followed Jane back to the throne room.

"Ah, our guest joins us at last. I must apologise for the atrocities you must have heard before. My name is Aro, I'm the leader here and I'd be happy to explain everything to you," this man, why did I feel like I could trust him instantly.

"You need not explain, I know you vampires were feeding. I'm just glad my daughter and I weren't a part of it," I said.

"Mummy, what's a ampire?" Grace asked.

"Might I hold your hand?" Aro asked casually in which I held out my hand for him to take.

"Amazing, you completely block me. Forgive me but I wanted to see how you knew about our kind, but it appears you block my gift," he explained.

"If you're wondering about how I know about you, It's because I was told about you from my supposed 'Mate' five years ago," when I mentioned mate I heard Jane growl.

"Who might this person be?" Aro asked intrigued.

"His name was Edward Cullen, he told me that I was his singer and that since he couldn't read my mind it meant I was his mate," I explained.

"Obviously not because he dumped me a few weeks later," I shrugged.

"My dear Isabella, I am saddened by that revelation, though I do not believe that our conversation should be continued in front of the child," Aro looked concerned for Grace's innocence, since when were vampires ever like this.

"Jane, perhaps you should take the little girl back to your room while we continue the chat, have Gianna make her some dinner and set her to bed, it is rather quite later in the day now," Aro said sternly, Jane looked like she didn't want to leave.

"Yay! Stories!" Grace jumped in my arms and struggled to get down, in which I set her on the ground and she ran over to Jane immediately.

Jane took her hand and led her out of the room, leaving me in a room full of vampires. Yet oddly I didn't feel vulnerable to their attacks. Somehow I felt... safe.

"Everyone you may leave except those who are required as previously discussed," Aro said, with that everyone left except the three men and three women who I assumed were their wives.

"How much did the Cullen's tell you about us?" Aro inquired.

"It doesn't matter, she knew of us and she should be killed like the law dictates," the blonde haired man snapped.

"That would be unwise brother, this woman is Jane's mate, and even more she is Aro and Sulpicia's familial child," the tall dark brown haired man said.

"Tell me Isabella, how much do you know about vampire bonds?" he said directly to me.

"I only know about the mating bond, Edward my supposed mate explained to me the nature. Then he left me, proving he wasn't my mate. So I did what any depressed teenaged girl did and drank, partied and had sex. That's how I conceived my daughter," I said.

"With the mating bond, we cannot knowingly hurt our mate. Nor can we ever leave them, if Cullen left you it means he was never your mate," the blonde haired man said snidely.

"No shit asshole," I retorted, in which Aro boomed of laugher at the look on his brothers face.

"You insolent girl! I am Caius Volturi one of the three kings!" he roared but Aro intervened.

"Calm brother, she is only trying to rial you up. Now Isabella, there is the mating bond. But there is also the familial bond. The bond in which we find ourselves connected to someone as a parent/child. That is the bond in which myself and my wife share with you dear Isabella," Aro said, I found his words highly unrealistic but oddly truthful.

"So what does this mean?" I found myself asking.

"We do not expect you to accept us and our lifestyle straight away but only ask that you allow us the chance to get close to you before you become a vampire," Aro said.

"While that sounds like a great idea, you have to understand that my daughter comes first," I stressed.

"Of course Isabella, your daughter is our granddaughter," this time a blonde woman spoke softly.

"Isabella, this is my wife Sulpicia, she and I have the familial bonds with you and in time we hope you come to see us as your parents," Aro said placing his arm around his mate with a small smile.

"I'll have to give you an answer at a later date, I'm tired and I need to see my daughter is safe," I said thinking about Grace.

"Of course child, come we will walk you to Jane's room," Sulpicia said.

With that the chat ended, Sulpicia and Aro walked me through the great halls of the castle detailing me the nature of its build along with small bits about themselves until we got to Jane's room. Opening it up I was greeted to a magical sight, Jane had already tucked Grace into the large bed on one side and my daughter was already snoring as she slept. Jane looked up at me and gave a small smile which I returned.

"We'll leave you now, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," Sulpicia said before she and Aro disappeared.

"I put her into some warm clothes before putting her to bed, she was really tired after our fourth book," Jane said quietly.

"Thank you so much, usually she's difficult to get to sleep," I said walking over and checking her.

"My pleasure Isabella, your daughter is my daughter," Jane replied and I smiled at her.

"Did Aro explain the nature of our bonds?" Jane asked nervously.

"He did, but I cannot say I can immediately accept our relationship. Cullen broke me when he left and it was only after the birth of my daughter that I was able to forget... I need time to comprehend this new information, is that okay?" I replied, the look of admiration she gave me caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach and my cheeks to blush like a teenaged girl.

"I understand Isabella, I have been waiting thousands of years for you, mi amor," she said, I'm glad I studied Spanish in university because what she said made me blush more.

"Do you have anything I can change into? And can I have a shower?" I asked shyly, she was making me feel like a teenager with a crush.

"You're about my size, I'll give you some of my clothes, as for the bathroom it is over there," she gestured to a closed door.

I thanked her before walking to the door and opening it, inside was the bathroom from a luxurious five star hotel, there was a bath big enough for both Jane and I to fit and Grace as well. Next to it was a shower with four heads, the toilet was also in a separate section. It seemed she had stocked up on soaps and deodorant as well. Jane handed me some clothes and I closed the door behind me and turned on the shower. The feeling of the four heads pouring warm water on my body was heaven personified. I could find myself liking it here quite a lot.

When I was finished I dried myself and then put on the clothes Jane had given me, they smelt of vanilla and lavender such a rich aromatic scent to them. I walked out of the bathroom with the towel on my head drying it.

"Your showers are amazing," I said.

"I'm glad you approve, mi amor," Jane smiled and I sat down on the side of the bed.

"I'll talk more in the morning?" I said almost hesitantly, but my body was suffering from exhaustion.

I slid into the bed near my daughter but gave her some room, I found myself surprised when Jane slid in next to mer, her cold body was actually quite comforting and I found myself snuggling into her as I drifted off to sleep. I wasn't quite sure but I felt as if she stole a kiss.

 **Jane POV**

After thousands of years of being without my mate to finally have her in my arms felt like heaven. I stole a kiss from her before she fell asleep, and I continued to examine her sleeping form as she slept. Her daughter was just as beautiful as she was, the young girl was enamoured with reading as I'm sure her mother might be as well. I felt annoyed that someone else had her before me, but I knew that I would have her for all of eternity. The only surprise that came to me was that she had a familial bond to King Aro and Queen Sulpicia, the two left with smiles. I knew that without I doubt I would do anything to protect Isabella and her child, even while she's human. When she was a vampire I'm sure she'll be quite the warrior, she seemed to have that fighting spirit. I would still protect her and her child though and I'm positive she will turn her child as soon as she comes of age.

I let my thoughts wonder about the woman in my arms. She slept so peacefully, but something she did that surprised me was that she sleep talks. "Jane so comfortable," came out of her sleeping mouth then her body reacted and entwined her legs in my own. The next time she said "better than he ever was," and snuggled her head into the space between my shoulder. I gladly held her and even though my eyes darkened I was content to just lay with my mate for hours. However when she started making small sexual sounds I was forced to place my hand gently over her mouth as to avoid waking her up just to have sex with her. Especially with her daughter in the bed with us, it would not have ended well. I closed my eyes in thought and listened to the sound of Isabella and young Grace's heart beat, they were in tune with one another. However the young girl woke earlier, when she stretched she took a few moments to take in where she was, looking over at us with Bella still asleep I placed a finger to my lips telling her to stay quiet which she nodded. Gently I pulled out my phone, Aro answered immediately.

"Yes Jane?" he asked in a hushes whisper.

"Isabella's child is awake but she is still sleeping, I think she needs to sleep... would you and Sulpicia be able to take the child until she wakes up?"

"Of course, we would love to spend the morning with our granddaughter," Sulpicia answered for Aro, I could also hear his agreement.

With that I hung up the phone and turned to Grace, the girl looking at me with utter curiosity plastered on her young face. I quietly slipped from holding Bella as gently as I could, she just turned in bed and continued to sleep.

"Grace, let's let your mother sleep. Your grandparents will be here soon to take you out for breakfast," I quietly told her.

"Okay," she yawned stretching, she seemed to not mind the castle at all.

Moments later there was a quiet knock on the door, barely registered by vampire hearing. I opened the door to see Aro and Sulpicia. Grace walked over and looked up at the king and queen with small olive green eyes.

"Are you Renee's ex husband?" she asked them.

"No child... but we are Isabella's parents, and therefore your grandparents," Sulpicia said leaning down to be eye level.

"You have red eyes, they look pretty. Mummy says she used to love someone with gold eyes, but he was what she called a dick... what's a dick?" Grace asked innocently and Sulpicia looked mortified at the young girls question while Aro suppressed a chuckle.

"That is a question that should be answered later sweetie, for now we should let your mother sleep. Tell me child, what do you want for breakfast, we'll get you anything you want," Sulpicia said with a radiant smile, one thing I haven't seen for quite a while.

"Do you have blueberry and banana pancakes with ice cream and waffles?" Grace's eyes lit up like a lightbulb.

"I'm sure we can manage that," Sulpicia said.

Silently they left the room yet Grace's young voice could still be heard from a while away speaking with Sulpicia and Aro. I went back to bed and slid in with my mate who was soundly asleep. I continued listening to the soft beats of her heart well into the day, when it started increase I could hear the gentle yawn that came from her as she began to wake.

"Grace? Grace!" Isabella shouted immediately, noticing her daughter was missing.

"Calm down Isabella," I said trying to sooth her.

"Where is my daughter!" She shouted frantically.

"She's having breakfast with your parents," I replied.

Isabella immediately shot out of bed, and ran out of the room. I had to follow her and guide her towards the kitchen where I could hear Grace talking to botch Sulpicia and Aro with the curiosity that comes with being that age.

"Grace!" Isabella shouted barging in to see the young girl sitting at a table with a plate of blueberry and banana pancakes on top of waffles with french vanilla ice cream and maple syrup on top.

"Morning Mummy, Janie said you needed sleep so she asked Nana and Papa to look after me," Grace said through a mouth full of food.

"Good morning Isabella, we did not mean to frighten you. Jane requested you sleep longer and so asked us to care for your daughter as we are your grand parents," Sulpicia said with a smile.

"Nana made me that breakfast you say we couldn't afford, how awesome is that!" Grace said holding up a fork with a piece of pancake and maple syrup on it.

"Heidi is currently getting your breakfast, please sit join us," Aro said pulling up a seat for Isabella next to Grace. I sat on the opposite side of the table next to Aro.

"How did you find the sleep?" Aro asked, while Grace was animately talking to Sulpicia about primary school and how she disliked that she wasn't able to see her mother much due to work.

"I slept better than I have in years... since... he left," she admitted and I suppressed a growl.

"Might I ask who this 'He' is?" Aro further inquired, I too wanted to know what the name of the vampire who hurt my mate is.

"Edward Cullen".


	2. Kiss Me

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the positive response! I'm glad you like it, as for Grace she will have her own mate later in the story. I'm sure you'll be positively surprised who it is. As always the Cullen's will eventually resurface so I hope you all are looking forward to some serious Edward Bashing, maybe some Jacob bashing as well. I like the idea of parental Bella and a stronger Bella than the one in the films so this is my Bella.

 **Chapter 2: Kiss Me**

 _On the first page of our stor_ _y_

 _T_ _he future seemed so bright_

 _Then this thing turned out so evil_

 _Don't know why I'm still surprised_

Bella and Grace had been at Volterra for a month now, the first few weeks she spend mainly getting to know Jane, Aro and Sulpicia. Then she slowly started to get to know the guard, Felix she thought was funny and he knew mixed martial arts which Bella had mastered and used to teach. Caius and Athenadora were battle junkies, they trained the guard and showed Bella where the in house gym was which she was thankful for as she primarily worked as a personal trainer and despite not working anymore due to now living in Volterra she still wanted to keep her fitness up. Marcus and Didyme were the resident book worms which suited Bella and Grace perfectly fine, both Bella and her daughter were fervent readers and enjoyed the library. Didyme had taken to teaching Grace which Bella was surprised at but thankful for, with the ancient taking Grace for various hours to teach her and read with her, it was safe to say that Grace heavily favoured Didyme out of her, Sulpicia and Athenodora. This allowed a lot of time for Bella and Jane to get to know one another. First it was just awkward but when Bella saw Grace feeling at home she allowed herself to relax and due to being relaxed she was more susceptible to Jane's advances. Aro and the other kings had gathered the entire vampire guard in a single assembly where they announced that Bella and Grace were the princesses of Volterra and if anyone laid a hand on either they would suffer the wrath of not only all of the kings, but also Jane who was Bella's mate and if you enrage Jane you knew you'd also feel Alec, her twin brother's wrath. Bella had been shopping a lot with Chelsea and Heidi, she knew that Chelsea could manipulate bonds but it wouldn't work on Bella or Grace due to their mental shield, Grace had inherited it from Bella. Heidi had the gift of seduction, it was how she managed to get humans in for the elite guard to feed on she lured them with her vampiric charm. The person who Bella got closest to aside from Jane and her parents was Alec, both of them often went to the gym together and despite Alec's vampiric ability he slowed down to Bella's pace and the two of then often had intellectual conversations.

 **Bella POV ~**

It's been a month since the first day arriving here, Jane and my parents had been great to me. I had all but forgotten life outside of Volterra, Aro and Sulpicia had quickly become the parents I always dreamed. Didyme had taken to teaching Grace so she had no need to return to school in the outside world, and I found myself learning battle strategy with Caius and Athenodora who were both fond of my analytical mind, something I had picked up from mixed martial arts. Jane, Jane had been nothing but understanding. She had been amazing, she asked for nothing but that I be open to possibilities with her. Who am I kidding, if she had asked me to marry her I would have just said yes, but I wouldn't let her know that or she'd probably be crazy enough to do it. Felix had been teaching me ancient martial arts including Kung Fu, when we sparred I knew he was trying his best not to hurt me, just teach me. One time Felix had accidentally bruised my arm with a counter-attack punch, when Jane walked in and saw the bruise her eyes narrowed and darkened. That was the first time I officially saw her power being used as Felix was on the ground screaming in pain, as if being burned from the inside. I had calmed Jane down and explained what happened, safe to say she came with me every time I had a session with Felix for a good two weeks like she had reacted when I informed her of the pain Edward had caused me.

 **~flashback~**

 _"Edward Cullen," I had said and a symphony of growls escaped._

 _Jane's attention immediately went to my wrist where she found the bite that James had given me and then the overbite from when Edward had sucked the venom out. Jane's cold fingers traced over the bite marks, she showed Aro and Sulpicia, their eyes darkened as they took looked closely._

 _"Who did this to you? If it was the Cullen's I swear I will have the elite guard bring them in and we will execute them all for their crime," Aro snapped._

 _"It wasn't the Cullen's, well one of them was. But I can explain. You see when I was 17 I was playing baseball with the Cullen's, during the game a group of nomads appeared and their hunter, James, thought it would be a good game to hunt me as I was being protected by vampires. He managed to isolate me, broke my leg and bit me but Edward got him off me, they killed James. Then Carlisle had Edward drain the venom out of me to 'save my soul' talk about a load of bullshit," I explained._

 _"What's bullshit? Is that cow poop?" Grace asked confused alerting us to her presence._

 _"Yes honey, it is cow dung," I said running a hand through her mahogany hair._

 _"How is saving mummy's soul cow poops? Cow's don't have souls?" Grace said, a booming laughter could be heard and a vampire who reminded me of Emmett was the source_

 _"I apologise kings and queens, Jane, Isabella. But I thought what the kid said was funny," the man said._

 _"That is alright Felix, thank you for reminding us of the young girls presence," Aro sighed._

I had just finished up in the gym, Alec and I had a good talk about things around Volterra. He had helped me with chin ups just making sure I didn't fall too hard, I had managed to get to doing sets of 50 chin-ups at a time and lots of punching on punching bags.

"Same time tomorrow Alec," I said as I was heading out the door.

"Of course Bella, it is quite a pleasure to exercise with you," he replied.

Grace was currently with Didyme in the library so I went back to our room, Jane was currently flicking through a magazine when I walked in with a towel around my neck. Jane looked up with a small smile, she put her magazine down and walked over to me while I was taking off my runners.

"How was gym? Was my brother tolerable?" Jane enquired as she wrapped her arms around me.

"He was good as always, managed to get to 200 chin ups today without falling, need a shower though now that I'm all sweaty," I replied heading towards the bathroom and out of her arms.

"Perhaps while Grace is with Queen Didyme we could get even more sweaty before you take a shower," Jane said suggestively, I had not done anything more than kissing with Jane and even so it was only small amounts.

"Nice try Jane, but not right now," I sighed, she most definitely could take me now and I wouldn't object. But I had been trying to play hard to get as long as I can.

I opened the door and went inside turning the shower on, then slowly started to undress. I was surprised when Jane also started undressing. I looked at her questioningly, she was getting quite bold in her advances as she had been the entire month. She smirked at me.

"Fine, I'll take a shower with you then Bella," she said huskily.

"Do what you want," I said and then got under the water not really caring that my mate was watching and going to shower with me.

I felt cold hands grab my waist and turn my around, Jane had me pressed against the tiled wall. I looked at her questioningly, the water running on top of both of us. She licked her lip and pressed her body against mine, it would be a lie to say this wasn't a major turn on.

"Why thank you Isabella, I think I will do what I want," she said before capturing my lips.

' _Yeap, no point resisting anymore..._ ' I trailed off in thought before reaching euphoria.

It was safe to say that the shower took longer than normal, it was around an hour later when I walked into the library where Didyme was currently reading to Grace. Marcus was currently browsing the many sections while holding a book.

"You're an hour later than expected Bella," Marcus said factually.

"Yeah, Jane held me up for an hour," I replied with a slight blush.

"Yes, I can see your bonds have grown extremely strong, and your scent is mixed with hers. Though I caution you against doing too much, you may be Jane's mate but Aro and Sulpicia are your parents and will not be pleased that you two have done something this early into your relationship. Especially since you wanted it to go slow," he said knowingly.

"Thank you Uncle," I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Mummy!" Grace exclaimed running over as soon as she saw me.

"Hey honey! How was your lessons today?" I asked, moving the hair out of her eyes.

"It was amazing! Aunty Di taught me about Vampire laws and the history of the Volturi. It was so amazing, and then we read through some of Jane Eyre," Grace said jumping up and down.

"That sounds great! What did you learn about the Volturi?" I asked her.

"That humans aren't allowed to know about vampire existence without either being killed or turned, when are we going to be turned Mummy? Being a vampire seems so cool," Grace said looking at Didyme with admiration.

"Honey, you cannot be turned until you're 18. As for myself, I am not sure but if I were to be turned we would have to be careful that I do not hurt you," I said, genuinely concerned for how I'd react to my daughter once I was a vampire.

"Aw, I have to wait till I'm 18. Why can't I be changed now?" Grace pouted, Didyme chuckled.

"Grace, sweetie remember we went through the laws about immortal children," she said softly.

"Oh... right, hehe sorry I just really want to be a vampire and find my mate like you and uncle Marcus, or Nana and Papa, or Mummy and Janie," Grace said sheepishly, however I thought she wasn't usually like this unless she wanted something.

"So Mummy, could I possibly start taking fighting lessons with Felix like you do, please?" she begged, oh that little girl! she had on her best puppy dog eyes, I think it'd be hard for even a vampire to resist.

I recalled when she used this trick on Heidi and Chelsea to get them to take her shopping, without my permission, despite her telling them she had my permission. This was when I was having lunch with Aro, Sulpicia and Jane mind you. She returned with Heidi and Chelsea carrying bags and bags of clothes, toys, movies, all the like. When I asked her where they got everything from, she told me that Heidi and Chelsea had offered to take her shopping, the two guards immediately said that she had begged them with puppy dog eyes and told them that I said it was okay. Safe to say that Heidi and Chelsea always ask me if Grace can go shopping with them as to avoid Aro and Sulpicia's wrath as Heidi and Chelsea were both punished, unfairly and against my wishes, but when Aro made a decision he stuck by it.

"Honey, you're still five years old and fragile. Tell you what, you can start learning when you are eight. But perhaps I'll let you ask Uncle Caius and Aunty Athenodora to start teaching you battle strategy," I said bending down to be eye level with her.

"Okay," she seemed a little disappointed with that answer, but there was no way I was ever going to let her start learning to fight while she is this young.

"Now come along, we're having a girls movie night with all the female guards, Nana, Aunty Athenadora and Aunty Didyme later and you need to get ready," I said, her face instantly brightened and she took my hand.

"Okay, see you later Aunty Di!" she waved to the vampire who smiled and waved back as we left.

We arrived back at our room and Jane was setting out clothes on the bed that were for Grace. Grace ran in and jumped into Jane's arms and I smiled from the doorway as Jane twirled her around in the air and kissed her cheek, a smile plastered on her usually pensive face. I had learned that Jane rarely smiled but it's all she can do when with me and Grace, I love seeing the smile on her face. That being said I had also seen her guard face and her anger faces, anger when a vampire who was being sentenced attacked Grace. And pensive when she's been required to guard the throne room.

"Hello Grace, did you have a good time with Queen Didyme?" Jane asked.

"I sure did Janie! We went through the laws about humans knowing our existence and then read some of Jane Eyre, she has the same name as you. Are you Jane Eyre?" Grace asked excitedly.

"While I did not get to marry Mr. Rochester, I have your mother instead and I believe that is even better than being Jane Eyre. Besides I am Jane Volturi, not Jane Eyre," she replied placing Grace on the ground again.

"And besides, Jane Eyre and Rochester were both unattractive, I think I am much more attractive than Jane Eyre," Jane winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Grace, go have a shower and get ready we're having dinner with your grandparents and then we're going to the secret girls area to watch the movies you selected for us," I reminded her, she gave me a sheepish grin before running towards the bathroom while throwing her clothes off and all over the floor.

I shook my head and began to pick up her clothes from the ground, folding them and then placing them in the laundry basket. I then walked into the wardrobe that Jane had supplied me with and looked at the clothes that I had purchased with Heidi and Chelsea. I chose to wear a playboy corset underneath a victorian style black dress with matching heels, my special Volturi crest on a necklace and some lingerie for later. When I had finished getting dressed I walked out and found Jane helping Grace get dressed, of course Jane would wear her Volturi robes because she claims it's more comfortable.

When we got to the Kitchen, Sulpicia was just plating up two plates. Only Grace and I actually ate at dinner time, when I walked in I saw both Aro and Sulpicia inhaled deeply, their eyes darkened slightly.

"Jane, may I see you outside please?" Aro asked.

"As you wish..." oh shit.

"Don't be too hard on her, Dad," I pleaded, he smiled at me.

"Don't be too worried, I just need to have a fatherly chat with Jane," Aro said and the two of them disappeared.

Jane and Aro returned shortly after, both seemingly normal. I made a mental note to interrogate Jane later when Grace was asleep. Dinner went by normally with talks about how our day was and my enquiry into vampire politics. Grace was talking so much that at one point I had to tell her we'd eat in silence if she didn't eat her food and only talked. Her response was to talk with a full mouth of food. After dinner Jane, Sulpicia and I took Grace down the secret passages and into the secret female hangout.

Heidi and Chelsea were already there setting up the projector, Didyme had a in her hand and Athenadora was surprisingly reading a book as well. Although when I saw the title it wasn't much of a surprise, she was reading the biography of one of the soldiers that raided Osama Bin Laden's lair, no doubt to see what kind of tactical training they had.

"Aunty Di! Aunty Dora!" Grace squealed and ran over to the two giving Athenodora a hug and then jumping into Didyme's lap excitedly.

"It's only been a few hours since our lessons, no need to be that eager yet and the movies haven't even started yet," Didyme said playing with Grace's hair.

Jane and I sat down on one of the love seats together while Sulpicia and Athenadora opted to sit on one of their chairs alone. Heidi and Chelsea sat together, the two of them looked adorable and you could tell that they were mates. They occupied another love seat after setting up the movie, Didyme sat with Grace on her lap and they had the couch right in front of the projector screen. Frozen had just come out and so had a few other movies that Grace had been dying to see, so I asked Sulpicia if she could get them for her to watch in which Sulpicia suggested having a girls only night. So we put in tangled first, followed by frozen, then the fault in our stars. The last movie we watched, when Grace was asleep on Didyme's lap was "The Vow" featuring Channing Tatum. Grace found herself singing along to songs in the Disney movies, without much reluctance she had everyone else joining in, even Jane.

It was almost 1 in the morning when we returned to our room, Jane had offered to carry Grace for me as she knew I was tired from the day and could possibly drop her. One thing I was looking forward to was not needing sleep. We placed Grace in her single bed that's in another part of the room which Jane had bought for her then went to our own. I put on a nightie and slid into the bed, Jane actually got changed out of her Volturi robes and joined me. She wrapped her arm around me and I cuddled into her, my head in the crook of her neck.

"So what did my father speak to you about?" I asked looking up into Jane's red eyes.

"He just told me that if I don't want him sentencing me to an excruciating punishment, I'd better not hurt you and think seriously about asking you to marry me before the year ends," Jane said honestly.

"Huh," I said propping myself on my shoulders and turning to look at her fully.

"So you're thinking about marrying me?"

"Why wouldn't I? It would mean that you're mine so all the humans know. And once you're turned you'll be mine in more than one way," Jane smirked.

"Well haven't you thought ahead," I said my lips lingering close to Jane's.

"What do you want me to do?" she flipped our positions so that I was on my back and she was above me her legs straddling me.

"Kiss me."


	3. I Do

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews, favourites and follows. This is what you guys motivate me with, I love reading about how much you enjoy this story. And that initiated me to write more for you all, the Cullen's appear in this chapter and will appear in future chapters, some hints as to Grace's mate is made in this chapter but I doubt you'd be able to guess who it might be. So without further interruptions and the risk of me ranting on, here's the next chapter!

 **Chapter 3: I do**

 _Even Angels have their wicked schemes..._

 _And you take that to new extremes..._

 _But you'll always be my hero..._

 _Even though you've lost your mind..._

 **Bella POV ~**

Heidi, Chelsea, Sulpicia and I were currently in a wedding dress shop in Venice. It had been six months since Grace and I had moved into Volterra. I recall a few months ago seeing a news article about Grace and I, Dad along with Jane, Felix and Alec had gone to my home in Seattle and destroyed my house after grabbing the things I had requested and made it look like a brea in and kidnapping, I absolutely hated it when Jane had to go on missions that concerned the guard. I still had everyone else but the absence of Jane in the bed caused me restless nights of sleep. To the world they believed Grace and I were dead, my funeral was in Forks on Quilette land. Jane had taken me to view my funeral from a far where they lowered two empty caskets into the ground. Now I was shopping to begin my new life as a wife, Grace was with us because we were going to get her flower girl dress in the finest place in the world. I couldn't believe that just over six months ago I was a single parent struggling to maintain a life for my daughter and now I'm a princess of the most feared vampire coven in the world and getting married to my mate who could possibly be one of the most powerful vampires in existence. I still get butterflies when I think of how she asked me a month ago.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Jane had invited me on a dinner date, this one was special though as we were to board a Jet to Venice. Mum and Dad had promised they'd look after Grace and that she would be perfectly fine with them, saying goodbye with a twinkle in their eyes. Reluctantly I had let them take care of Grace for the two days we'd be away. Jane took me sight seeing in Venice, something I had always wanted to do but knew I wouldn't be able to afford financially. We had dinner at the Riviera restaurant, then went to St Mark's square._

 _"Isabella," Jane had said, her tone was soft and nervous._

 _"Yes Jane?" I said turning my attention to her, we were watching the stars amongst all of the people in the centre of the square._

 _"These past few months have been the best of my immortal life," she began and stood up, walked so that she was in front of me. Her hand went into her pocket and produced a small ring jewellery box. My hands went to my mouth as my eyes began to tear up._

 _"I cannot think of anyone else I'd be spending the rest of my immortal life with. Isabella Marie Volturi, Will you marry me?" she asked, opening the box for me to see a diamond ring on a gold band with sapphires around it in a circle._

 _"Y-Yes, Yes I will Jane," I said once I was able to find my voice._

 _She beamed a smile at me, placed the ring on my finger and pulled me into her arms for a deep kiss. I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes and continued kissing her, despite the crowd we had built up._

 _When we returned Grace ran and gave me a big hug, she then noticed the ring on my finger._

 _"Mummy where'd you get that ring? It's pretty," Grace said holding my hand in her small hands._

 _"Sweetie, Jane asked me to marry her," I said with a broad smile on my face._

 _"Really! So does that mean Janie is going to be my official mother as well?" Grace asked looking up at Jane._

 _"Yes she is Grace," I replied, she let out a loud squeal of excitement and jumped up and down._

 _"Nana, Papa! Mummy and Janie are going to get married! I'm going to have two Mummies!" Grace was jumping up and down all around us._

 _"There's an important job for you as well Grace," Jane said bending down to my, no, our daughter's level._

 _"What's that Janie?" Grace asked confused._

 _"We need a flower girl, do you think you could be that girl?" Jane asked in all seriousness._

 _Grace's smile was so big that I couldn't help feeling my heart swell, Grace eagerly accepted the position then ran into the castle telling every vampire she came across the news. When she told Felix, the large vampire grinned picked her up on his shoulders and ran around with her, she giggled the entire time. Felix was like a big brother to Grace which was good for her to have._

 **~End flashback~**

"Bella honey, these dresses are too mundane. Perhaps we should go to a dress maker and have one made specifically for you? Your father and I do not care about how much it costs, we want you and Jane to have the most perfect wedding possible. No exceptions," Sulpicia said as she browsed the dresses.

"I don't want you spending too much on our wedding mum," I said.

"Bella please, as if the King and Queen would spend any less on you. Just get a special one made for you," Heidi said, supporting Grace on her shoulders.

"You're only going to have one wedding, It has to be perfect. You would do the same for Grace when it becomes time for her to get married," Chelsea said, she put a dress back onto the rack as she did so.

"We're your parents, we're supposed to spoil you especially for such an important day. Please Bella dear, let us do this for you," Sulpicia all but begged, I sighed and relented.

"Okay, we'll go see a tailor. But we also need to find a suitable dress for the flower girl," I said looking at Grace.

"I want a dress like Elsa's from frozen, and I want to have a cape that goes with it," Grace said from on top of Heidi's shoulder. She had really come to love Frozen in the past few months, she forced one of the guard members to watch it with her almost every day, it came to a point where they had cycling shifts of who would watch Frozen with Grace.

"Which we can get made by a dress maker, which reminds me Bella... your father and I need to talk with you privately, with the exception of Jane being there when we get back to Volterra," Sulpicia said in a tone that spoke 'we're having this talk, no getting out of it'.

Without further discussion we went to the best dress maker in Venice and commissioned two dresses, one for myself and one for Grace. We boarded the private jet back to Volterra which only took an hour to get back. When we returned Grace skipped into the castle casually, Didyme was waiting for her to take Grace to her lessons. Didyme and Marcus had been great, I studied with Marcus a few hours each day and learned about the more complex vampire laws. Didyme and I would talk about classic literature and exchange suggestions for books to read.

"Isabella, come to the throne room with me please," Sulpicia said as the guard were unloading the bags.

"Coming Mum," I said following her.

When we entered the throne room, it was void of any vampires except Aro, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus and Jane. Their eyes all turned to Sulpicia and I as we entered, I walked up to Jane and gave her a deep kiss to which a cough from Aro interrupted. He smiled along with Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"While I admit you're an adorable couple. We have an important matter to discuss which affects you Isabella," Aro said.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"As your wedding is very important to our coven and therefore to the vampire world, we've decided to invite all known covens and nomads to the wedding. That being said, it also means that inviting the Cullen's. Of course we cannot say whether or not they will come, it is possible that they might come," Aro said, the Cullen's...

I could feel my facial expression change at the mention of their name, I was 24 now and I could still remember what they did to me when I was 17. My hand unconsciously went to the scar of James' bite and Edward's overlapping bite. Jane immediately wrapped her warms around me and placed her head on my shoulder holding me close. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts, I don't want to see the Cullen's again. But I can remain civil as long as they don't try anything or threaten Grace.

"As you said, you are inviting all known covens and nomads. However, I must insist that Grace have personal guards assigned to her I do not want any vampires near her at all, Cullen's or anyone who may be a threat," I said.

"Alec and Felix will be assigned to personally make sure Grace is safe. Grace's and your safety is our top priority, you'll be vulnerable until you're turned," Aro said.

"Didyme and I will also make sure to be with Grace at all times except when she is doing her flower girl job, but that shouldn't be much of a problem as when she is going that all members of the guard and elite guard will be present," Marcus spoke up, I would definitely feel more comfortable with them being with her.

"I will also watch her closely," Athenodora added.

"I can't say I'll enjoy seeing them again, but I don't have to see them till the reception right?" I said.

"Absolutely," Jane said.

"Now that this is discussed, come Isabella you need dancing lessons so you don't crush Jane's feet," Sulpicia winked at us and I giggled at the thought, it'd be impossible for me to break her diamond hard feet.

"I'll see you later," I gave Jane another kiss before going to Sulpicia to take dancing lessons.

 **~Wedding Day~**

April the 4th, the night of our wedding. It was a special night because there was a blood moon, we would be married under a crimson moon. The dress arrived and Sulpicia took it because it's "Bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding". Last night Jane was sent out on a late night mission, mainly because the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other the day before the wedding until the actual wedding occurred. Heidi and Chelsea were my two flower girls, Alec and Demetri were Jane's best men, Aro was walking me down the Isle. Marcus was marrying Jane and I. Didyme and Athenadora were going to be standing on either side of Grace with Felix behind her. It was finally the big day, all of the guards and elite guards were dressed in their best robes, all newly refurbished as they were welcoming covens into the castle. I could hear all the guests arriving as Sulpicia helped me into the dress. It was an old victorian style black and white wedding dress with a crimson veil, I had special heels for the wedding as well. Heidi and Chelsea were helping with my make up while Didyme and Athenadora were doing Grace's hair, she gave me a bright smile that I loved seeing on her face, her legs were kicking back and forth as she sat on her chair next to me.

"What's Janie doing, Aunty Di?" Grace asked.

"Ah, don't move your head please dear," Athenadora said.

"Jane is welcoming the guests as the groom is tasked to do, she and the rest of the guard are mediating everyone into seats in the great hall where the wedding is to take place. Now please dear, stay still so we can finish your hair and make you look like Elsa," yeah... Grace has insisted she wanted to dye her hair blonde to look like Elsa as she went down the isle throwing flower petals.

 **Jane POV~**

It was that day I had been waiting for to come for thousands of years, well with the exception of when I get to turn my mate. I was dressed in a black and white tuxedo and had the task of welcoming the guests from all over the world, many of them dressed formally with the exception of the amazons. What surprised me was that Victoria, the red haired vampire who was hunting Bella turned up in a red dress and matching heels. I growled at her and she put her hands up in surrender, last time we met was when I took Bella to watch her own funeral. We had explained the nature of Bella's relationship, Victoria had accepted that Bella wasn't Dickward's mate and that she would stop hunting Bella, instead she would wait until Dickward found his actual mate and then kill her.

"Victoria," I said greeting her.

"Jane, pleasant as always," Victoria said.

"Do not misbehave at our wedding, it will mean certain death. Aro will not tolerate anyone who would ruin Isabella's special day," I warned her, she nodded and went inside.

Then I saw cars pull up and when one of the lower guards opened the doors, I had to suppress a growl, all of the Cullen's had stepped out of the car one by one. They were all dressed in dresses and suits, Carlisle led them up the stairs.

"Jane, it is an honour to be invited to yours and the princesses wedding. I am happy that you were able to find your mate after thousands of years of being alone," Carlisle said.

"Perhaps it will make you less of a bitch," Dickward mumbled and I growled at him, Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, none of that please. This is Jane's special day, forgive him Jane but he has been upset ever since leaving his mate seven years ago to protect her," Carlisle said and I snorted knowing full well who that 'mate' was, and I was marrying her tonight.

"Just behave yourself through the entire wedding, Aro will not take kindly to anyone who would ruin our wedding. Even if you are old friends," I said, then let them past.

"It's kinda hot that Jane is marrying another chick," Emmett commented only to get smacked in the back of the head by Rosalie,

"What was that for!" he protested.

The Cullen's ugh, I hate them so much. No doubt it'll be a surprise when they see that Dickward's supposed 'mate' is marrying me, her true mate. I was looking forward to claiming Isabella as my bride in front of everyone of those pathetic vegetarian vampires. It was the thought of what would occur that allowed the time to pass rather quickly as everyone filled into the great hall and took their seats. I looked up to see the moon becoming red, signalling that the time was soon approaching, I would be marrying my mate whom I loved with all my un-beating heart.

"Sister, time for us to go. You have to be in place before Isabella can walk down the isle," Alec said appearing in the doorway.

"Thanks Alec, for everything we've been through together," I said to my twin.

"It's better than being burned at the stake like we would have been if not for Aro saving us," he said with humour.

"Come along sister, time for you to be tied to a ball and chain that is a wife," he smirked at me playfully.

"Isabella is not a ball and chain!" I growled playfully back and shoved him gently and he laughed.

We made small talk as we walked back to the great hall, when I got to the doors I inhaled then walked inside. Everyones eyes turned as Alec and I made our way to the makeshift altar at the top where Marcus was already standing. All of the Kings, Caius included were dressed in their royal robes all clean and well groomed, the Volturi crest hung above us for all to see. I stood on one side and waited, there had to be around 150 vampires in attendance, the music started playing and everyone's eyes turned to the door where Grace appeared dressed as elsa. I smiled as she skipped down the isle tossing flower petals as she went. I held an unnecessary breath as Isabella appeared in her wedding dress, veil covering her face so vampires couldn't see her.

 **Bella POV~**

Heidi was informed by Demetri when everyone was seated, he also commented on how beautiful I looked. Before returning to stand with Alec as Jane's best men. Once we were ready Sulpicia gave me a kiss and left, Aro was waiting just outside the room where he took my arm with a smile. I loved my parents, they were the best things that has ever happened to me, with the exception of Grace and now Jane. The rays of the red moon shone through the window and it was time to go. We walked to the doorway of the great hall where music had begun playing, Heidi and Chelsea went first as my bridesmaids. Then I felt a tear of joy come to me as I watched Grace start to skip down the red carpet throwing flower petals as she went, dressed in her expensive elsa dress. She got to the end and stood between Didyme and Athenadora with Felix behind her. Both Queens were dressed in elegant dresses while Felix opted to wear a suit. All of the guard had to wear their robes but the elite guard were given the option of a suit/dress or their robes.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked.

"I am, thank you Dad," I replied and took his arm.

I walked down the isle with him on my arm, I found every vampires eyes were upon me and even though they couldn't see my face. I immediately found the Cullen's, memories started resurfacing and I forced them to go away. They would not ruin my wedding, they've been out of my life for seven years and I don't plan on letting them back in.

When we reached the top Dad let me go and went to stand next to Mum, Jane smiled at me causing murmurs from the crowd, I know she had the reputation of never smiling and being sadistic but they've never seen caring and happy Jane. She lifted her hands to my veil and pulled it up so that she could see my face.

"Wow, you look beautiful," she said in a small whisper.

"Thanks, you look handsome," I replied, then we both turned to Marcus.

"We are here today to honour the coming together of two souls, Jane and Isabella. If you would repeat after me Jane," Marcus said.

"I, Jane Volturi."

"I, Jane Volturi," Jane repeated.

"Take you Isabella Volturi."

"Take you, Isabella Volturi," she had a permanent smile on her face.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For as long as the two of us shall live."

"For as long as the two of us shall live."

"Now repeat after me Isabella," Marcus said to me.

"I, Isabella Volturi."

"I, Isabella Volturi," I repeated.

"Take you Jane Volturi."

"Take you, Jane Volturi,"

"To be my lawfully wedded Husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded Husband," the crowd laughed a bit at that and I couldn't help but chuckle a little

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For as long as the two of us shall live."

"For as long as the two of us shall live," I finished.

"The rings please," Marcus said, Alec brought over the two ring boxes and handed them both to Marcus.

"Do you, Jane Volturi take Isabella Volturi to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as the both of you shall live. Which as we know, is along time," Marcus added.

"I do," she said with a smile.

"Do you, Isabella Volturi take Jane Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as the both of you shall live?"

"I do," I smiled at the love of my life.

"Please place the rings on each others fingers," Jane placed the ring on my finger and I placed the ring on hers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," Marcus said.

Jane swept me off my feet and planted a big kiss on my lips which I returned. At this point the crowd started clapping but I barely noticed, all I could feel was the feeling of Jane's lips on my own. When we parted she smiled and I knew I was blushing, we then turned to the crowd so they could all see my face. They all cheered but the cheers were made silent by the voice that shouted out.

"Bella!"


	4. Turn Me

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'm on holidays now. One would think that I could update more regularly on Holidays but that is not correct as my computer doesn't actually have Microsoft word on it as I am poor D: jks but I can't buy it so I have to upload from other computers. I write this on my Ipad. Anyways note that none of these chapters are edited at all so forgive the mistakes ^.^**

 **Chapter 4: Turn Me**

 _Now there's gravel in our voices..._

 _Glass is shattered from the fight..._

 _In this tug of war, you'll always win..._

 _Even when I'm right..._

 _Cause you feed me fables from your hand..._

 _With violent words and empty threats..._

 _And it's sick that all these battles..._

 _Are what keeps me satisfied..._

 **Bella POV~**

"Bella!" a voice shouted silencing all the clapping crowd.

Jane's growl confirmed who it was, everyone turned to see Edward, fucking, Cullen standing. My hand again unconsciously went to my hand where the vampire bite marks were visible. I frowned at him, he looked relieved and determined. For whatever reason I do not know nor do I care, he forfeited any involvement in my life when he left me there on the forest floor like a pathetic teenager that I was.

"Edward sit down, you'll be executed by the guard," that voice, it was Alice, she was once my best friend.

"Son, we'll talk about it later," Carlisle could be heard saying, he put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder but the ignorant boy wouldn't listen.

Instead he used his speed to run up to the altar and right in front of me. Memories flooded back, the times I spent with him, the nights of him watching me sleep. The only emotion that came to my mind was rage.

"Bella love, is that really you? I'm so glad you're okay, I knew you weren't dead when we saw that news report," he went to touch me with his hand but Jane grabbed him and flung him back snarling.

"Hands off my wife Cullen," Jane roared.

"She can't be your wife Jane, she is my mate," this poor, poor boy, after he said that he was sent to the ground screaming as Jane used her power on him.

All of the vampires in the room were silent as his cry of pain resonated through the castle walls, I looked over to Grace grateful to see Didyme holding her with her hands over Grace's ears facing away from what was happening. I walked over to where Edward was writhing in pain.

"Jane, if you could kindly release him," I said, she looked at me like I was insane but did as I asked reluctantly.

Once he was released I placed a heeled foot against his throat with as much pressure as I could, I looked down at him, a seventeen year old boy who had once been my whole world. I realised how naive I had been as a teenager and released that I was pathetic to try and cling to him.

"You are a hundred seventeen year old vampire yet you still act like a child, well newsflash Dickward. I'm an adult now, and I know who I am and who I belong with. Now why don't you pick yourself up and behave yourself like a good little boy, or I'll have to put you in the naughty corner. If you ruin my wedding to my _mate_ then I will have my father, Aro, execute you and your entire coven," I then lifted my foot from his throat and walked back over to Jane.

Edward made to walk over but was stopped when Felix and Alec stood in his way along with Demetri, Afton, Chelsea and Heidi. All of them were prepared for a fight if Dickward decided to do something stupid.

"Carlisle, I would expect you to be able to handle your son. Especially at _my_ daughter's wedding," Aro spoke up, the vampires in the room were completely silent.

"My apologies, Edward stand down before you get us all killed," Carlisle said, reluctantly he backed off.

"Alec, Felix, Heidi, Demetri and Chelsea, take Edward to the dungeons. The rest of the Cullen's may enjoy the wedding as guests but Edward will not be permitted to attend the reception," Aro said.

Alec immediately disabled Edward's senses while Felix and Demetri grabbed him. Then they gave an apologetic look to Jane and I before leaving, taking Edward with them. I sighed and leaned into Jane who wrapped her arms around me, despite Edward appearing and almost causing a scene.

"My apologies everyone, please make your way to the throne room where the reception is, there will be blood laced wine to drink, speeches to be made and dances to dance," Sulpicia announced, the vampires began to move in an orderly fashion.

"Mummy!" Didyme put Grace down and she ran to me and I picked her up in my arms giving her a kiss.

"You did a great job sweetie," I said.

"Our little ice queen," Jane said giving us a hug, Grace hugged both Jane and I together like a family.

"I apologise profoundly Isabella, we'll deal with the Cullen's once the wedding is over," Aro said.

"Thank you father, and thank you Jane for protecting me," I gave her a kiss.

"Ew!," Grace exclaimed childishly.

"Be thankful we're not kissing you," Jane commented to which Grace grinned and Jane and I shared a look before both of us kissed Grace's cheeks cheekily causing her to giggle loudly.

"Let us greet our guests and celebrate the wedding," Didyme gestured to the door.

We all walked to the throne room together, with the exception of Grace who I carried. When we got there the guards that were sent to take Edward to the dungeon were back, Heidi had her arm around Chelsea's waist as they stood near where Jane and my names were. The vampires already had glasses of wine and were making idle chatter as we made out way in, Grace got given a wine glass full of pink lemonade while I had a normal glass of red wine without the blood. Sulpicia was the one to speak first.

"Thank you all for coming, a year ago Aro and I would never have guessed we would be blessed with a familial bond. It was a complete surprise when Isabella and her biological daughter came in with the latest batch of humans fished. Jane, Aro and I immediately felt the connection so we had to take her aside from the rest of the food back in July, look how time flies it's now April and she's getting married. Initially she was just worried about how Grace was and I believe it was little Grace that allowed not only us, but also Jane to get close to Isabella personally. She had bad experiences in trusting vampires previously in her life and now in the coming weeks she will eventually be turned. I am proud as a mother and a grandmother to have two wonderful girls, and I know Jane will take care of her. If she doesn't well Aro and I will be pissed," Sulpicia said and everyone let out a chuckle, I felt tears in my eyes as she said that.

"Isabella, much of what I wanted to say has already been taken by your mother's words. But we were so happy when we first met you to have found our familial child, and even happier when you turned out to be Jane's mate. Jane, you and Alec had been alone for thousands of years and when Isabella came you not only gained a mate, but Alec also gained a sister and a friend. I often pass by the gym to make sure Alec isn't going to hurt Isabella to find the two of them engaged in a conversation while exercising, whether it is vampire politics or what pranks should be played on Jane," Aro said and Alec and I looked to each other then to Jane, she glared half heartedly at the two of us which caused Alec and I to grin cheekily at each other.

"Okay, okay it's my turn," Heidi was jumping up and down excited.

"The first time I formally met Isabella was when she found out her bonds with Jane, Aro and Sulpicia. Wow that was something, most of the guard had thought that Jane wouldn't find her mate until the stick in her ass was pulled out," again everyone chuckled, Jane looked ready to murder her right on the spot but I leaned back into her to prevent that occurring.

"But along came Isabella and we all saw something that we had never seen in the entire thousands of years we've known her, Jane smiled, imagine that? I know half of the guard were shocked as well. But Isabella and Grace's lively atmosphere became known the the guard and we all embraced it openly, of course Grace can be quite the handful getting my mate and I into trouble with Isabella and perhaps it was the first time a human scared us. But that aside over the past 8 months we've really bonded her and I. I am proud to call you my best friend among all the guard and know that the future holds lots of fun shopping trips," Heidi said, my eyes briefly flickered to Alice who looked deflated that Heidi had taken her mantle of best friend, but she hadn't been in my life since I was 17 so clearly someone had to take the spot.

"I guess it's my turn then?" Alec smirked at me, oh boy, this was going to be embarrassing.

"When Isabella entered the room and Jane and her eyes met, I saw something my sister hasn't done since we were human. She smiled, although our human lives weren't great I knew that Jane would try her best to not let Isabella become as isolated as we were. And as Lord Aro said, I gained a sister and a friend. Being such good friends we do get up to mischievous things, though I am glad you feel comfortable to ask me anything. Like what kind of underwear you think Jane would like you to wear," I felt my face heat up and I glared at Alec who looked at me amused.

"To which I told you, ones that you don't mind her destroying. As for Grace you know how all the elite guard feel about her, we would gladly protect her with our lives. Any and all of us would, so congratulations on being married. You now have the official job of keeping Jane on a tight chain and making sure she doesn't wonder off too far, almost like you've got another daughter," he smirked, _Don't hit him Bella, don't hit him._ I chanted to myself over and over.

"I'll hit him for you later," Jane whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

"I wanna speak too!" Grace declared proudly, everyone chuckled at that but listened intently.

"Before we came to live with Nana and Papa, Mummy was struggling with trying to ma-ma," she furrowed her brow trying to find the right word.

"Maintain," Didyme offered.

"Yup! Maintain, Mummy was struggling to maintain being my Mummy and trying to sup-sup.." again she was trying to think of the word, an adorable pout on her face.

"Support dear," Didyme added again.

"Thank you Aunty Di, Support me and her. She worked sometimes late where I would be asleep when she came home but everything changed when she met Janie. Mummy smiled and had time for me and didn't need to worry about other things, so I'm grateful that Mummy has Janie cause Mummy smiles and I like when Mummy smiles," the crowd, along with myself let out a collective 'Aw'. Finally it became Jane's turn to speak, I turned around and she held my hands in her own her thumbs rubbing the outsides of my hands.

"Isabella, when our eyes first met I knew that you were my mate. I didn't need an empath to confirm it, Alice Cullen. I can hear you as can everyone else. Isabella I knew from the start that I would do anything for you to accept me, and I know that when you're turned you and I will have the familial bond to _our_ daughter. You are the light of my life and the moon in my night, you are everything that personifies love in my eyes and I could not have asked for a better mate. We've only known each other for eight months but already it feels like we've known each other for an eternity, I cannot imagine anyone else I would prefer to spend the rest of my existence with. I love you Isabella Marie Volturi," She said, _don't cry, , for the love of all that is good don't... aw shit._

I began to cry out of pure joy and I could not help it, it was embarrassing bawling like a human in front of all these vampires. Everyone just smiled while Grace looked at Didyme questioningly, the ancient whispered something and Grace just nodded then smiled. After managing to contain my tears of joy I knew it was time for my own speech to be made.

"Wow, I could not have imagined this day ever. Seven years ago I had my heart broken by someone who had convinced me I was their soul mate. Their family had welcomed me as one of their own, but events transpired and after a paper cut from a present at a birthday party that I didn't even want to have. He dumped me in the middle of a cold forest in the dark of night where if not for a friend of my father finding me I would surely be dead. After that he and his family left me taking away my supposed family, my supposed best friend and everything I held dear. And the catch is that they were vampires and they told me that they were vampires," the whole crowd voiced their shock, all of the guard and my parents, aunts and uncles knew I was talking about the Cullen's.

"To get over it and them. I moved to Seattle for University where every night I went drinking, had sex with guys, girls, whoever would show interest in me. Hell I even had sex with Mike Newton," I looked specifically at the Cullen's, Alice was mortified.

"I vowed that I would never marry anyone, ever, especially if they claimed they were my soul mate. That's how broken I was. Then Five years ago almost six now I ended up having a one night stand, from that I became pregnant with Grace. It was the reality of becoming a parent that woke me up, I abstained from alcohol and finished my university degree to build a future for her. I worked night and day and often came home very late because I knew that Grace would be worth it and I would be damned if I allowed my daughter to repeat my mistakes. But you changed everything, you didn't lie to me, you didn't try to control me as the vampires in my life had once done. You told me you were my mate, I was beyond sceptical but I did feel something for you from the moment I saw you. You took care of my daughter as if she were your own and allowed me my own time, breaking down my walls ever so slowly. I could not be happier to have found my true soul mate and I know that we'll have forever together. You complete me Jane, that's why I broke my vow and am marrying you," I said through more tears, she smiled radiantly at me and kissed me again with one of those kisses that made my stomach flutter, knees weak and face blush.

"And of course, thank you all for coming to this celebration and I'm sure I'll meet each and every one of you before you depart," I addressed the crowd of vampires drinking blood laced wine.

"But before we do that, I believe it is time for the newly married couple to have their first dance," Sulpicia said.

Jane took my hand in hers and led us to the dance floor, the music began to play a slow swinging song and Jane took my hand in one of hers then placed her other hand on my hops while mine was around her shoulder as practiced. We waltzed for the entirety of the first song before Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, Marcus and Didyme, Alec and... Grace, Chelsea and Heidi and other mated couples joined us. Sometime during the dancing I saw Aro speaking to Carlisle, he had disappointed and angry expression on his face as he did so. Though I only saw it for a moment as my time was more centred on Jane and Grace, I enjoyed dancing in my wedding dress with my daughter and I enjoyed watching Grace dance with Jane as well. My mate acted like she didn't notice when Grace stepped on her feet, not that it could actually hurt Jane due to having skin as tough as diamonds.

I was finally beginning to get tired but I didn't want to leave the party yet, Grace was still wide awake and Sulpicia was looking after her. Jane noticed my exhaustion and spoke up.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night Isabella, we have all week to celebrate with everyone else. They will not leave without formally greeting you I'm sure of it, plus it's time a lot of them caught up," Jane said taking my hands in hers.

I looked around to see all the vampires nod their agreement, Jane picked me up and took me back to our room where she lay me on the bed. I was tired but I knew there was something I wanted to do first, I wanted to have sex on my wedding night and Jane could easily smell my arousal. She led by kissing me so roughly and intensely that I couldn't have said no anyway. She had me breathing heavily orgasm after orgasm when I finally made my decision. After a great climax I said the words.

"Turn me." Then the last thing I felt was her teeth gently piercing my skin.


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5:** Confrontation

 _So lately, been wondering..._

 _Who will be there to take my place..._

 _When I'm gone, you'll need love..._

 _To light the shadows on your face..._

 **Grace POV~**

Aunty Di said I couldn't sleep in my usual bed near Mummy and Janie because they were already exhausted so I got to sleep in their spare bed when I first showed signs of being tired, which I wasn't by the way! I just yawned a few times...

I had breakfast with Alec, Papa and Nana the next morning as Mummy and Janie were absent, then we went back to the throne room where I met so many vampires. By far the most interesting so far were two tanned girls, Senna and... Zafrina I think. Alec and Felix were next to me the entire time and Aunty Di and Uncle Marcus were always within sight as vampires congratulated me on having Janie as another Mum. All the vampires I had met had red eyes except a family, or coven as they are called from the lessons I had with Aunty Di.

"Hello Grace, congrats on your parents wedding," she had short hair, was polite and appeared to be rather bubbly, and she had golden eyes.

"She'll come back to me," a boy with bronze hair mumbled, everyone looked at him with caution, Alex and Felix went stiff by my side.

"Edward do you want a death wish? You're lucky that the kings and queens let you out of the dungeon," a blonde haired girl snapped.

"Edward?" I said thinking through where Mummy had said that name before.

"Did Bella ever tell you about me?" he looked at me with intense eyes, it was uncomfortable, unconsciously I stepped back towards Alec and Felix.

"You're making her uncomfortable," the short haired girl scolded.

"I remember Mummy mentioning you," I said and they all looked at me with vested interest now.

"You're the dick that ruined Mummy's life," I stated pointing at him, he looked shocked.

"Mummy told me that you ruined her life, you made Mummy sad. I don't like anyone that makes Mummy sad," I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him with my best glare.

Then a large teddy bear-like man standing next to the blonde began to laugh, he looked cuddly and a bit like Felix, who started laughing as well. I looked up and Alec was rolling his eyes while Felix and the other boy laughed.

"Dude, you have a five year old girl calling you a dick," the bear-like man laughed.

"Why does a five year old girl even know that word?" a woman spoke up, was she their mother?

"Because she's had to listen to her mother for her entire life and children learn from their parents, as one would suggest," Aunty Di said walking up next to us.

"Queen Didyme, a pleasure," the father of the group said.

"You'd best behave yourself Cullen's, my brother and sister-in-law will not be please if you cause a scene especially with young Grace. And don't you dare think of using her as a way to get Isabella to go with your sorry group, or try to delude her into thinking young Edward is her mate. He's only been around a mere 117 years, compared to Jane he is nowhere near ready for find his mate. He's too immature," Aunty Di said.

"When Bella see's what monsters you are, she'll come back to me. Why would she want a female over a male," Edward snidely replied.

"Son, that's enough. You've already caused one scene," the mother figure.

"Carlisle, you should keep your _family_ under control. I would hate it if the Elite Guard were required to do it for you _old_ friend," Uncle Marcus said in a low tone.

"Come along Grace there's an old friend I'd like you to meet," Uncle Marcus said.

I took Aunty Di's hand and went with them away from the golden eyes vampires with Alec and Felix behind me. We walked over to another group of vampires who were conversing, the only male of the group was in a discussion with Uncle Caius and Aunty Thena, next to him holding his arm was a dark haired woman who I assumed was his mate. I then looked at the other women, they were three blondes and all very pretty.

"Eleazar this is Grace, Isabella's daughter. Grace, this is Eleazar an ex guard member and old time friend. Along with him are his mate Carmen, his coven mates Kate, Irina and their leader Tanya," the man looked kind and his mate too.

The first woman Kate, she looked mischievous like the kind of person who enjoys pranking people kind of like Mummy and Alec. Irina looked like the quiet type of person who enjoyed reading books, like Aunty Di, Mummy and Janie. Tanya, she looked beyond beautiful, I felt my cheeks flush pink as I looked up into her eyes, she had a surprised look on her face. Uncle Marcus had a smile and he looked to Didyme and back to me as I looked up at Tanya.

"Are you an Angel?" I asked, everyone around me chuckled.

"No dear, but you can certainly be mine," she replied bending down to be eye level with me.

"It would seem that my suspicions were correct," Uncle Marcus said and I looked at him in question.

"You see dear, your Uncle has the gift of seeing bonds between vampires. He saw a strange celestial line coming from you and leading to Tanya and visa versa. She's your mate dear child," Aunty Di explained to me.

"Your mother is going to kill me," Uncle Marcus chuckled.

"I suspect you'll be staying longer than just the wedding now?" Uncle Marcus said to Eleazar.

"It would appear so," he said.

 **Isabella POV~ 3 Days Later**

The change was said to take three days and burned like hell. It was a spur of the moment decision for Jane to turn me on our wedding night but I couldn't think of ageing another day. However the pain that was supposed to come never came, moreover my body just felt extremely tired and my breathing slowed down to a point where I could sense everything but didn't need to breathe. I opened my eyes and stared up into the red hues of Jane's own eyes, she looked worried.

"Isabella?" she asked.

"Yes?" I replied, I could hear the sounds of voices in the hall way.

I sat up, looking around the room for the first time as a vampire. Little specs of dust were flying around the room, I could see various small cracks between the bricks of the wall. I could smell the different aromas surrounding me, and a familiar vanilla and lavender scent.

"How are you feeling? You had me so worried when you didn't start screaming. If it wasn't for Alice Cullen's vision I'd have thought you were dead," Jane's voice echoed.

"Isabella possesses a shield and something I can't identify yet. However it would be prudent to suggest that the nature of the shield also protects her vampiric mind. See how she responds to the wine," a man suggested handing Jane a glass of blood red liquid.

She put the glass to my lips and gently allowed me to drink, it tasted like heaven. I grabbed the glass out of her hand and gulped it down then looked to the man who was holding the bottle. He looked away but offered it to me, I suddenly found myself in front of him and taking it off him before drinking it down to sooth the burning feeling in my throat.

"Wow that shit is good, my throat doesn't burn as much anymore," I said placing the bottle on the table.

"How do you feel, do you remember who I am?" Jane asked almost self-consciously.

"Well yeah, you're my wife," I replied looking at her like she was insane.

"We got married three days ago?" I added and she smiled and kissed me ferociously.

"You had us all so worried, but I'm glad you're change was alright," Jane said after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah I didn't feel any pain that you all told me about," I said curiously.

"We can only assume that it would be due to your shield, protecting your mind from the pain that the changed causes. From what we can see you're fully a vampire now, however the way your mind is working and how you haven't jumped at your daughter's throat or any other humans throat can show that my hypothesis is supported," the man said.

"Makes sense, but... Who the hell are you?" I said looking at him.

"My name is Eleazar, I'm an ex guard member my gift is to understand others gifts though your shield prevents me from understanding your other gift," Eleazar bowed.

"There's another thing..." Jane hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked feeling slightly worried.

"Mummy!" Grace came running towards me and I lifted her up and hugged her.

"Careful Isabella, you're stronger than you used to be," Jane cautioned.

"I know, I think I can handle my own daughter," I said.

"That's not all you have to handle..." Jane trailed off as a woman with gold eyes walked up.

"Who are you?" I asked with a frown, the only gold eyed vampires I knew were the Cullen's.

"My name is Tanya Denali, and... it would appear that I'm your daughter's mate," I stopped in my tracks. _Huh? Did she just say she was Grace's..._

"Bella! What have they done, they've damned your soul. Don't worry love I'll take you away from these monsters and you can be yourself again," I felt a growl rise in my chest as Edward flashed over to me and grabbed my shoulders, while Grace was in my arms which caused her to almost fall which caused me to growl and Tanya also seemed to growl at him.

"Say the word and I'll kill him," Jane chimed next to me, she had a fist clenched.

"Tanya, please hold Grace for me and cover her ears," I said, handing my daughter to the foreign women who took her without hesitation, turned her around and covered her ears while looking over her shoulder to where Edward and I were.

"Aw, but I want to watch Mummy go kick the Dick," Grace complained.

"I really like the little kid," a vampire I recognised as Emmett said and a blonde haired vampire, Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head causing him to say 'What?' in a defensive tone.

I raised my hand removing Edward's hand off of it and swung in towards his face in a fist. A loud crack resonated through the castle as Edward flung from his position in front of me and into the wall near by leaving an Edward shaped dent in it. We were definitely going to have to redecorate our room now he's polluted it. I rolled my shoulders testing my arm, I am really enjoying my newborn strength. Edward got up with cracks on his face.

"Stop this behaviour Bella! I am your mate, you listen to me right now. I'm going to take you and _our_ daughter away from here and raise you properly," He shouted.

"First thing, _I_ am not your mate. _I_ am Jane's _mate_. And Grace is _my_ daughter. You have no right to waltz back into my life and dictate it, what are you seventeen? Newsflash I'm 24, older and wiser than you. So shut the hell up, I'm not your anything," I flashed over to him, grabbed his neck slammed him into the ground making sure to give his face an extra punch.

"Get that filth out of my sight and out of Volterra," I snapped, two of the lower guards immediately grabbed the recovering Edward.

"Bella we meant no disrespect," that voice, it was Alice.

"You would've seen him doing that Alice, what excuse do you have since you let him?" I snapped at her.

"I-I..." she stammered.

"Precisely, you have absolutely no excuse whatsoever. Oh and," I raised my hand and slapped her, as I did Jasper almost attacked me if it wasn't for Alice's hand stopping him.

"I deserved that," she said in a small, almost squeak.

"That was for abandoning me," I said.

"I'll expect to see you in the throne room after all the guests have left, except Edward who is expelled from Volterra until a date has been determined, if you don't mind Mother, Father," I said looking at my parents.

"That's suitable seeing as it is your wedding that young Edward is ruining," Aro said, Sulpicia agreed.

"Guards, escort him out. The rest of the Cullen's will be required to stay, as I want an explanation after the guests have left. Lastly Emmett..." I trailed off trying not to break a smile, he looked at me with utter seriousness.

"Yes Bella?" he said, looked like he was expecting a scolding but I hadn't the heart to shout at Emmett, silly, goofy Emmet.

"You always said you'd arm wrestle me when I was turned, are we still on?" I smirked at him, he broke out a grin and crackled his knuckles.

"You're on Bella-bear," he said.

"Whoa, Isabella didn't you promise me first arm wrestle?" Felix said with a pout.

And like that the two of them started bickering over who would arm wrestle with me first. The tense atmosphere in the room had suddenly dissipated. Jane wrapped her arms around me and told the two boys that I had guests to greet first before the arm wrestling can occur. So we joined the group of taking vampires where I met so many different vampires, all of them commented on my change and I apologised for keeping them here so long as my change was spur of the moment. They were polite and told me that they understood that the laws must be upheld and congratulated Jane and I on the wedding. Then they proceeded to leave, the stay must've been stressing on a lot of them because as soon as we had been greeted and received wedding gifts they left just as quickly. Soon it was as it should be, just the Volturi, the Cullen's, the Denali's, and surprisingly Victoria.

"Victoria, to what do we owe the pleasure of your stay?" I said to her, looking her up and down. _Wow she looked really good_. I thought, yet I hadn't met her eyes yet.

"Interesting..." Uncle Marcus mused and whispered to Aunt Didyme who giggled and nodded while watching.

"Perhaps we should converse more about the fact that Grace has found her mate, while I converse with Victoria," Jane said, which reminded me of the blonde woman who was currently holding Grace's hand.

"So tell me Tanya, who exactly are you?" I said crossing my arms looking at her, Jane and Victoria disappeared into a part of the castle where I couldn't hear them.

"My name is Titania Denali, I was born in ancient Slovakia. I was turned in 1079 AD by my Great-Aunt Sasha," Tanya began.

"The one who broke the laws about immortal children?" I asked and I physically saw the three Denali sisters wince.

"Yes... Sasha and I later came across Irina and Kate. We stayed together as a coven after her death and tried to morn by spending our time with partners who often wound up dead. It is for that reason that we were label the original Succubi. A thousand years later we were joined by Carmen and Eleazar and came across Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Carlisle taught us about the vegetarian diet and so we switched. I had not intended to find my mate at your wedding, nor intended having her be your daughter. We just thought we'd be attending a royal wedding, I didn't plan on this I'm sorry," Titania looked away from me and down to the ground, a few thousand year old vampire looked like she were a teenager being caught making out with her boyfriend/girlfriend, it was adorable.

"If Grace is your mate, which I have no problem with mind you. I am her mother, and she is still young so she will be staying within the walls of Volterra. I will however not keep her from you, knowing the pain of separation very well, that being said she does have a schedule every day to which we may permit time to be spent without you. I expect that you'll be moving to Volterra because Grace and I are not leaving, as her mother that is final. If she wishes to go with you when she is an adult, that is different but while she is a child she will remain with her mother. Understood Titania Denali?" I said sternly.

"I understand, if Lord Aro permits, I will move into Volterra," Titania said looking at father.

"Perhaps it's time I rejoined the guard again," Eleazar commented.

"You're not leaving us back in Alaska, if you're moving here we're moving here as well," Kate said, hand on her hips.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable, we could always use you back on the guard Eleazar. As Grace's grand parents we're more than happy to accommodate what makes Isabella and her happy," Aro replied.

"Isabella, is it really alright?" Titania asked nervously, looking from me and back to Grace.

"As long as you don't hurt her, I have no problems with it. But mind you, I expect no kissing until Grace is at least 15 understood?" I said clearly, she gulped needlessly and nodded.

"Then we're fine, now I believe we're going to require a table. Who am I arm wrestling first?" I grinned looking at Felix and Emmett, cracking my knuckles.

 **Jane POV~**

I took Victoria aside from the conversation and made sure we were well out of Isabella's hearing sight. I had no idea how we were going to approach the news but luckily Victoria and Isabella's eyes haven't met yet.

"When are we going to tell her Jane, I know you said not to do anything but I am finding it hard to keep my beast down. Only my regret of what I did to her when I was 17 and the wolves constant patrolling of her home kept me away all these years. She even went to university with some of the wolves making it so I've had to watch longingly for years, even as she was defiled by human males," Victoria seethed.

"I know! I've had a hard enough time opening her up to me. Her instincts will be at an advantage though. We need to explain to her that we have a unique bond, a triple mating bond. But it's not that easy to explain to her, especially with her newfound instincts and maternal instincts for Grace. Which I assume you feel the familial bond to her as we do," I said to her and she nodded solemnly.

"I'm keeping my instincts in check as much as I can. But it's hard because I'm trying to fight off our nature with my regret of what I did to her in the past, I was lucky the Cullen's killed James and freed me, but it hurts Jane. It hurts to be away from her and you," Victoria's voice held despair.

"I know, but we have to handle this delicately, Isabella needs to get use to it. But when your eyes meet her instinct should just kick in, come to my room later when we've retired and we'll talk then dear," I gave Victoria a chaste kiss which she returned before we rejoined the others, walking in to see Isabella and Felix sitting at a table with their arms connected wrestling.

Felix's face looked strained while Isabella seemed to yawn, the big bear of a Cullen has a permanent scowl on his face as he watched. The pixie was sitting next to Isabella and she was frowning as well while Heidi and Chelsea were cheering Isabella on as she was their best friend. Aro and Sulpicia were conversing with Carlisle and his mate while Marcus and Didyme were talking to Eleazar and Carmen. Grace sat upon Titania's lap while the vampire ran her hands through Grace's dark locks, the two of them watched as Isabella arm wrestled with the two egotistical males.

 **Edward POV~**

I can't believe they exiled me from Volterra! Those fools should be bowing to me, I am a king in my own right. Bella should've seen me and come running back, not marry that whore Jane. And Grace should be our daughter, not Bella's and Jane's. They will regret ignoring me, once my family return we will start a plan to take Bella and Grace away from those monsters. To do that though I'll need help, I can get Carlisle to call in friends. I'll create a vampire army if I have to. But wait, _there's someone who I can get to help me without a problem_. I pulled out a phone, and dialled a number.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice, I hated him but he'll be useful.

"Jacob, it's Edward," I said.

"What do you want leech?" he barked into the phone.

"I found Bella," I said, I heard him drop the phone from his hand and pick it up again.

"Bella's dead Edward," Jacob replied angrily.

"No she's not, I found her. She's being kept prisoner by Vampires in Italy. I need you and the pack to help me get her back, my family are currently assessing the situation and we'll call in backup. Can you help us?" I said evenly.

"Come back to Fork's, I'll meet with the Elder's and we'll discuss how to get her out of there if you're telling the truth," Jacob replied.

"I'll be on contact," I said and he hung up.

Time to forcefully take back _my_ mate.


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 6:** Revelation

 _Like a small boat..._

 _On the ocean..._

 _Sending big waves..._

 _Into motion..._

 _Like how a single word..._

 _Can make a heart open..._

 _I might only have one match..._

 _But I can make an explosion..._

 **Bella POV ~**

I had beaten Emmett and Felix in arm wrestling around ten times each. They had been insistent that it was just my newborn strength and that they would have no problem in beating me when my newborn phase was over. Eleazar commented on my level of control and diagnosed it down to both the familial bond to the only human in the room along with the mental shield that protects my mind. Jane and Victoria had been talking for quite a while, I found that I was missing Jane dearly. They came back in when I was on a break and Emmett and Felix were having an arm wrestle between themselves to determine who was stronger, Rosalie was cheering Emmett on while I cheered on Felix.

"Hey Bella, we're going to go shopping later. Want to come with?" Heidi said, Chelsea was currently on her lap and Heidi was purring as she spoke.

"Sure thing," I replied.

"Mind if I come as well?" Alice spoke up, she hadn't spoken much at all today.

"Sure, whatever not like I really care," I dismissed her and I knew I had hurt her feelings.

"What happened Bella?" Alice suddenly asked and the room got quiet, very, very, quiet.

"Are you sure you want to be asking that question?" Jane's tone made her threat clear.

"I think we have a right to know, seeing as you're the ones who wanted us to leave in the first place. Why are you blaming us?" Alice ignored Jane and spoke right to me, my fist clenched.

"What did you say?" there was anger in my tone.

"I said why are you blaming us for leaving? Edward said that you wanted us gone from your life. That we were a safety hazard, so we left. You don't have a right to be angry at us, at me" Alice said, and I snapped.

My fist connected with her face and she went flying. Jasper immediately responded with violence but he was suppressed by Jane who used her power on him. Tanya was holding Grace away from us with her hands over her ears, much to my daughter's displeasure.

"How dare you think that! You bitch. I endured hell after you left. And you think that _I_ wanted you gone, You do realise that I spent the rest of year 12 depressed because _YOU_ weren't there. I could deal without Edward, but _YOU_ Alice. You were my best friend, and I didn't survive without you. How dare you think that I wanted you gone!" I roared and punched her again.

"Let's calm down, surely we can just talk about this," Carlisle said calmly.

"Clearly she cannot Carlisle, Isabella is letting out her pent up grief. Do you really think it wise that she contain it once again, especially after what your coven did to her. I should execute you for the crime of not turning a human alone," Caius snapped at him.

"Brother, we will do no such thing. Though I agree that Isabella should let her frustration out," Aro said from where they were all talking.

"Their bonds are hardly there, but they still exist. It's possible that this will help them get over the past," Marcus added and Didyme agreed.

"Edward told us you wanted us gone Bella, he said that you didn't feel safe with us anymore and wanted us out of your lives," Esme pleaded to me.

"You listened to the words of a selfish spoilt brat and allowed him to dictate your movements," Jane cut in.

"He said it was his choice because he is..." Jane and I growled, and Victoria did too surprisingly.

"He was, your mate that it was his choice," Esme said.

"And you blindly followed him! You know very well that vampires cannot leave their mate knowing that they'll put them in danger. Edward knew the effect it would have on Bella and you all allowed him to do that! What a joke of a 'family', That should have been the sign that told you that Bella was not Edward's mate and that he had no right to leave her with the knowledge of our kind!" Jane snapped at Esme.

"He-He..." Alice stammered.

"He what Alice!" I shouted.

"He left Bella, alone while I was still around. The only reason I never attacked was because I care for Bella, and I watched her go through all the pain knowing that if I interfered I would hurt her more and I couldn't do that. You all abandoned her and I was forced to watch without being able to comfort, do you know how much that pains me," Victoria cut in, she was beyond pissed and I felt as if she were protecting me like Jane would.

"You left her at the mercy of another vampire!" Heidi shouted standing up causing Chelsea to fall onto the ground ungracefully, she hadn't known about Victoria stalking me.

"No, you don't get to play victim here _Alice_ , you don't get to say it's my fault or hating you. _You_ abandoned me when I needed you most, you became but a distant memory. Hell I'd even play video games with Emmett all freaking week if it meant that none of you had left me, but you did. You left me alone, depressed so I did what stupid humans did. And now, I'm an adult, hell I have a five year old daughter. You think you can just appear again and I'll let you back in, no, it doesn't work like that. You don't get to be the victim who gets her friend back easily, playing on my faults. You, Alice, are nothing to me anymore. Heidi is my best friend, hell, even Felix and Alec were better friends than you ever were. So you can come with us as if we were friends again, but we are not friends Alice. You have a lot to make up for before we can get to that point," I had her backed in a corner now, my red eyes glowed right into her golden ones.

"Bella please..."

"No Esme. You do not get to act like you care, clearly you didn't care enough since you just abandoned me. You don't get to act like my mother, Sulpicia is my mother and she has been more motherly towards me than you ever were. You don't get to act like you cared. Do you know what you are? Someone who wasn't able to have a child when she was alive and is stuck in that time grabbing onto anything that you can mother. How old were you when you were turned? 25? and your mothering skills suck, you gave into a 117 year old vampire, who acts like he is 17. I'm 24, I have a legitimate daughter so don't you dare try to act like my mother when you've never even had a child," I snapped.

Esme deflated with that comment. I was furious and needed to get out of here or punch something, or better yet, both.

"Felix, training room now!" I all but shouted storming out the door at vampire speed.

When we arrived I immediately attacked him, being a better fighter Felix easily blocked it but his arms cracked under the force of my attack. Of course, liking a challenge he fought back causing cracks on my own skin. I dodged a punched then managed to clip Felix in his head sending him flying into another wall.

"We're going to have a lot of walls to fix with Isabella here," Athenadora commented from where she, Caius, Jane, Victoria and everyone else stood in the doorway.

"Go Mummy! Beat Felix!" Grace shouted from the doorway.

"Go ahead honey, I know you want to join," Athenadora said to Caius.

"Be careful brother, Isabella isn't as skilled as you are," Aro said to Caius.

I felt Caius run at me from behind while Felix was attacking me. I ducked as he went to kick me then spun my legs around hitting the one he was using to stand on causing him to fall over. Athenadora laughed at him. Felix was back and he got me good in the chest, causing me to flip backwards onto my back. I got up and blocked a roundhouse kick from Cauis with one hand then ducked under Felix's causing him to accidentally kick Caius instead.

 **Edward POV~**

Forks, the place where I first met Bella. It held many memories for the two of us. Once we're back here I'm positive that she'll be back to her old self. Quiet, loving Bella that always did as she was told. I was waiting at the treaty line for Jacob, though I hadn't seen him for seven years I doubt much has changed with the mutt. His russet wolf form appeared at the treaty line along with the rest of his pack and a few other wolves I hadn't recognised before.

"Jacob," I said, the wolf went behind a tree and shifted back into his human form.

"Edward, I'd say it's good to see you again. But that would be a lie," Jacob said.

"I'm here because I need you're help rescuing Bella," I said.

"Come with us, the Elder's are waiting for you," Jacob turned and I followed, surrounded by the stench of the mutts.

The old men were all waiting for me at their tribal circle. The old fools only looked older but their minds still had the same amounts of stubbornness. Carlisle had sent me a picture of Bella from the castle as I had requested.

"Cullen, what is this about Bella still being alive?" Billy Black said.

"Take a look at these pictures Carlisle was able to acquire, Bella is being held by the Volturi, a group of tyrannical vampires that rule our world," I passed them my phone and their faces grew enraged as did their thoughts as they saw the images that I may or may not have photoshopped.

"So they're holding Bella and Grace there as prisoners?" Quil Sr asked and I nodded.

"We have to get her back," a woman spoke up.

"Sue I know how close you are to Charlie, and he's my best friend as well. But we have to do this carefully," Billy said to her.

"Our first priority should be getting Grace, Bella would want her daughter safe above herself," Jacob suggested.

"I know the castle, it's weak spots and I can help get us around the guards. I can't do it alone, they're heavily guarded. That's why I called, I need your help getting Bella and Grace out of there," I didn't mention that Bella was a vampire now but that was beside the point.

If I take Grace and explain to her that I am her actual father then Bella will return to me without objection. I'm her mate after all and she should listen to me like she used to. Nothing has changed, she is my mate and I am the dominant one. She'll come to see my view of things in no time.

"Alright, We'll help you Cullen. Jacob will come with you along with his Beta Sam, Paul and Leah. We can only spare those four as the others are still learning and require more time to properly control their shift. And Quil Jr's fiancé is due to have a baby soon so his wolf won't allow him to leave her," Billy Black said.

"That's a good amount, small enough to sneak in but not too small that we can't kill what resistance we meet," I said.

"We'll be ready to leave within a days time," Jacob said.

"Jacob, Grace will be our first priority. If you can only get one of them out get her first. Bella would want it that way," Leah, the female wolf said.

I had only planned to get the young girl anyway. She would serve as the bait that would lead Bella away from those monsters. I've called up a few of Carlisle's friends who hate the Volturi to come and help, I've also called up Peter and Charlotte who were Jasper's friends telling them Jasper asked me to call as we need their help. They were on their way to Fork's straight away, along with Vladimir and Stefan who the Volturi overthrew centuries ago. A friend of Carlisle named Garrett was also willing to help. Of course I told them that the Volturi was holding my mate hostage as leverage to try to get Alice and I to join them.

It felt like hardly any time had passed since the meeting finished when Jacob and the other three were knocking on my door telling me they were ready.

We got into my car, though I disliked the foul smell of the mutts I needed their help to make Isabella see things my way. The drive to the airport was made with small talk among the wolves, mostly asking about what to do once we were there. The flight to Italy wasn't as bad as they were occupied with food and movies that were available. We arrived at night and drove all the way to Volterra, sure I was exiled but I'm here to take back what's mine.

 **Bella POV~**

I spent a good few hours taking out my frustrations in the training room with both Caius and Felix. Emmett decided to join in seeing a fight and not being able to be a part of it was killing him, I'll admit I enjoyed fighting against the three of them. Caius also tested Felix's skills and it was an all around fight. Grace had taken Tanya away to watch Frozen with her, much to everyones relief. Tanya was more than willing to watch Frozen with Grace, but I made sure Didyme was with them. Alice and Jasper were watching quietly while Esme looked downright sad and Carlisle, well I don't know where he went actually.

Emmett was the one person who I couldn't be mad at. I remember seeing him a few times when the Cullen's disappeared, I would catch a glimpse of him somewhere and then blink and he would be gone. He did confirm during our fight that he would often tell Edward to go screw himself and come and watch me from a far. Though he confesses to never being aware of Victoria watching me otherwise he would have made himself known. He was acting like my brother still, and I missed the way he did that. He even managed to cause me to promise to play video games with him some time in the future.

Once we were finished, well, it was safe to say the room needed to be repaired from the amount of wall that was laying around in the room. I retired back to my room with Jane and Victoria came with us surprisingly. I had just finished taking a shower, sure I didn't need it but I wanted to take one anyways.

"Isabella can we talk with you," Jane said, I was currently in a towel with another one drying my hair.

"Sure love, what is it?" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Victoria would like to say something," Jane said with a smile that made my heart beat.

"What is it Victoria?" I turned to her and our eyes met.

I was highly confused, I felt the same pull that I had to Jane. But it was more intense, I don't know what came over me but before I knew it I had Victoria pressed up against the wall, my body against hers. Her breathing increased despite the fact we don't need to breath anymore.

"Why do I feel the mating pull to you as well as Jane," I said, then my mouth attached itself to her neck causing her to moan.

"We-we are also m-mates Isabella," she managed to get out.

"The three of us are mates, Victoria held off because she knew she'd have a harder time for you to accept both her and I when human," Jane said but my mouth and mind were already occupied on Victoria's neck.

"I-I love you Isabella," Victoria managed to get out and I growled, eyes darkening.

My towel dropped and I ripped off Victoria's dress and tossing her onto the bed. Jane also joined us as my instincts took over, by the time I could think properly we were all naked. I had two mating marks on either side of my neck from Jane and Victoria. Jane had two from Victoria and I and Victoria had two from Jane and I. I knew I'd have to ask Uncle Marcus about this but I felt as strongly for Victoria as I do for Jane. I don't even know how long we were at it but it would probably have been at least 12 hours, if not more.

"Worth the wait Tori?" Jane purred at our redhaired mate.

"Worth it in every way," she purred in reply.

I was in the middle and had my head against Jane's shoulder and cuddled up to her while Victoria's head was on my chest and she was cuddled up to me. I purred my agreement and that we could go for another round if they wanted, which of course they did.

 **Edward POV~**

I had gotten the wolves and I into the castle, we had already killed the guards that were stationed by the secret entrance. We managed to get inside where Carlisle met us.

"Grace is with Tanya, they're currently watching a movie. I can draw Tanya away while you take the girl then I'll signal the guards as you make your escape making it appear as if you're taking Grace. Then I'll plant the footage you made. You can mislead the wolves into thinking that you were found and are only able to get Grace," Carlisle said.

"Good, let's go," I led the wolves following behind Carlisle. We waited silently just out of hearing range as Carlisle went to get Tanya.

They were engaged in a conversation and we managed to slip into the room. The young girl was on a couch watching Frozen. Leah went up to the girl and she turned to looked at the female wolf confused.

"Aunty Lee-Lee, what are you doing here?" Grace asked looking up at the woman.

"Come with me Grace, we're going to get you out of here," Leah said and picked Grace up who was tired.

"Your mother wants you to come with us," Leah said and Grace nodded.

"What do you think you're doing!" _Shit_ , Tanya came back quicker than expected.

"Run!" I barked and the wolves listened, they sprinted off towards the exit with Grace and I followed.

"Edward!" Tanya growled and raced after me, however I was faster and we were well out of Volterra by the time anyone was alerted to what was happening.

This is the first step to getting Bella to be mine again. Now that I had Grace she would no doubt follow me, Carlisle would need to get out of there as well and back to our house in Forks. I couldn't wait till Bella accepts me as her mate. I'll have to clean her body with my own to remove the vile smell that Jane left on her.

"Aunt Lee-Lee where are we going?" the young girl asked confused.

"Somewhere safe sweetie," Lead replied and I rolled my eyes.

 **Bella POV ~**

Two days later, that's when we were able to stop. I was feeling great and comfortable with my mates, and had accepted that Victoria was also one of my mates. Easier to do now that I was a vampire however someone bursting through the door interrupted us.

"Someone better be dying," Jane muttered as she opened the door.

"Isabella! Grace has been kidnapped!" Heidi came running in, those heart stopping (pun intended) words causing me to shoot out of bed.

"What! By who!" I shouted at her.

"Edward! The guard have detained Carlisle for helping him. The other Cullen's were as surprised as us to hear this. Tanya is flipping out as well," Heidi said.

It took me five seconds to get dressed, literally. Victoria and Jane followed suit and we were in the throne room where Alec and Felix were holding Carlisle and Dad had just taken his hands off of him. He then whispered to Sulpicia who slapped Carlisle leaving cracks in his face.

"What's this about Fuckward kidnapping my daughter?" I growled venomously.

"Edward kidnapped Grace in order to force you to come to him and view him as your mate not Jane," Aro said disgusted.

"And Victoria," Marcus added.

"Alice did you know he would do this?" I looked at her accusingly.

"Well... he kept on changing his mind. I couldn't tell until it was too late. I'm sorry Bella, I would have told you if I had known," Alice pleaded.

"Carlisle, why did you help Edward," his name was like poison to my voice.

"Because he wants you Bella. I said I'd help because he's my son, I don't tell him no about anything. He wants you and he wants a throne, so I'd give him both. I gave him all the numbers of people I have favours owed to me, and he's gathering them up. With you he'll overthrow the Volturi, which reminds me. Tanya you owe me a debt when I saved Kate. I expect you to join Edward," the nerve he had to speak this out loud, I could see my parents, uncles and aunts were very enraged.

"Carlisle she stole _my_ mate from her mother and _you_ purposely distracted me knowing well what he did. My _debt_ to you Carlisle is paid by simply not killing you right here and now," Tanya said not looking at him.

"They left this," Chelsea handed me a USB drive which Aro took and plugged into Sulpicia's laptop.

A video came up of Edward. ' _Hello Bella, by now your daughter will be in my grasp. We will be where it all began my love. If you want to see her again you'll come back and accept me as your rightful mate. From there we will invade Volterra and take over so that Carlisle and I will be king of the vampire world. Don't worry I'll make sure you're daughter is alive, though I cannot assure you of how... safe she'll be. Tic tic love._ ' and the video ended.

"Carlisle Cullen you are a monster!" Didyme shouted, he looked at her as if daring her to hurt him.

"See Bella, the easiest way to resolve this is to leave your fake mates and go to your real mate. I may have said I'm happy for you, but that's a lie because Edward wasn't happy. If you ever want to see Grace again you'll do it," Carlisle smirked, I had enough of his talk.

"You won't be around to see what I decide to do," I snapped walking up to him.

"Edward won't let anything happen to me, I'm his creator," Carlisle snarled at me.

"I don't see Fuckward here right now, do you?" I said looking around the room, realisation came across Carlisle's face.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme help me, we're leaving this instant," Carlisle said.

"Fuck off Carlisle, you helped Edward kidnap Bella-Bear's kid. And you expect me to help you? Get real, in fact I'll be volunteering to help come find her and then I'll join the Volturi after that. How about you Rose?" Emmett said looking at is wife.

"You've gone too far Carlisle, we've only just found out Bella is alive and you and Edward are trying to force her to leave her mates. You can tell easily that Jane and Victoria are Bella's mates by the way they interact with her and she them. I'm with Emmett on this," then she turned to me.

"Bella, I know we weren't especially close when human. But I'm with Emmett, we'll do anything we have to in order to help you get Grace back," I was touched by her words.

"Jasper, Alice?" Carlisle was desperate now.

"No Carlisle, you knew that he was doing this. I couldn't see it, I've gone along with everything you've done until now. What you're asking us to do is suicide, I don't want Alice and I to be killed for your selfishness. You're not the man we though you were, and not the father figure that we expected. I'm with Emmett and Rose on this one," Jasper was the one to talk, Alice looked downright sad.

"I would gladly offer my service as my debt to you Isabella," Jasper said kneeling down onto one knee and lowering his head.

"You're alone Carlisle," I said leering above him.

"You can't do this to me!" he roared and tried to get out of Felix and Alec's grip.

"Hold him still for my boys," Felix and Alec did so.

I raised a palm and swung down towards his neck, his head come off with a ' _Pop_ ' and his body fell limp to the floor. I heard a terrified cry that came from Esme as she saw her husband headless.

"Have Gianna burn the body," Aro said.

"The entire elite guard will be required to move out, we have a war on our hands and a kidnapped princess. I want every Elite Guard into the throne room in 10 minutes, no less," Caius shouted as Carlisle's body was taken away.

"He's dead, and whoever helped him is also dead," I growled impatiently.

"We're joining you, she's my mate and our coven feels responsible for part of it as well. I should have stayed with her, I should have seen Carlisle's deception coming. I'm... sorry," Tanya looked like she were crying.

"You should have stayed with her, she was in your protection. When we get her back you and I will be having a serious conversation about this, Titania Denali," I snapped at her.

The entire elite guard were all gathering in the throne room along with the rest of the Cullen coven and the Denali's. Only one though was going through my head.

 _I'm going to kill you, Edward Cullen_


End file.
